


understanding the truth

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, past relationship, shiro seriously internally panics after the truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Prompt: What if Shiro remembers that he and Keith were together before he went on the mission with the Holts? What if he didn't say anything bc he didn't want Keith to feel pressured to be with a broken man. What if one of the biggest reasons he hates his cybernetic arm is bc he feels like Keith wouldn't want to stay with him bc of it? What if Keith finds out he feels this way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was sent by awkwarddesertfox on tumblr.

Shiro realizes his mistake the same second Keith realizes what he said. It takes Keith a split second to process the full implications of Shiro accidentally calling Keith ‘Akira’.

 

His real name.

 

A name he shouldn't have remembered because Shiro's said his memories of his time before Kerberos are fuzzy.

 

Keith’s eyes shoot up to him in shock, surprise, and then realization. Whatever he sees on Shiro’s face (probably shock and terror) turns the realization sour. For his part, Shiro feels frozen in place because he can’t believe he let himself get careless.

 

There’s a static noise ringing his ears that prevents him from hearing whatever excuse it is that Keith gives the others before pulling them out the room, grip firm around Shiro's right wrist. Every footstep adds to the leaden feeling in his legs. Shiro feels like he’s made of concrete, lead, and stone instead of flesh, blood, and bones.

 

How is he going to explain this to Keith?

 

Explain that he’s remembered _them_  from the start? That he kept that knowledge from Keith because he believes Keith deserves better? Deserves better than Shiro, who is broken in so many ways? Who doubts he’s even human some days remembering all the blood on his hands…

 

The world sways dangerously, rocking to and fro in a way that makes Shiro nauseous. Every breath feels like his lungs are filling up with shards of glass, jangling with every inhale-exhale. Darkness hovering at the edge of his vision, recedes when something cool and wet touches the side of his face.

 

Shiro jumps, eyes darting up to see Keith’s concerned face peering down at him. 

 

“Breathe,” Keith offers gently, continuing to swipe the wet washcloth over Shiro’s face. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

 

Sucking in a ragged breath, Shiro looks away. Realizes they’re in his room. He's sitting on his bed. Did Keith deliberately pick his room after seeing Shiro’s reaction? 

 

 _Shit_. He’s really not worthy of Keith or his love.

 

Raising his hand, Shiro catches the edge of the wet cloth and gently drags it out of Keith’s grip. “I’m fine.”

 

Keith lets out a disbelieving grunt but doesn’t argue. Rather, he takes a couple of steps back until his back is pressed against the wall across from Shiro. 

 

The tension between them could be cut with a knife. And Shiro delays the inevitable until he chokes on his own guilt, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

 

“Damn right.” 

 

He squeezes the cloth before forcing himself to relax. A few drops of water fall to the floor with the softest of sounds. The short reply was loaded with so many emotions. Confusion. Hurt. Anger. Shiro braces himself for it because Keith’s going to ask him why and Shiro will have to explain and it’s going to hurt so much.

 

“I can make a guess why you didn’t though.” Surprised, Shiro’s head rises to look at Keith, who is staring down at his boots with a pained expression. “You probably thought you would spare me the heartache of being with you, right?”

 

His jaw drops open in surprise because that’s just about the perfect way to summarize it. “How did you-?”

 

Keith’s laugh is soft as a downy feather. Just like his eyes when he looks up. “I know you. It’s nice to know even after a year away you’re still the same person I fell in love with. A self-sacrificing idiot who takes too much on himself.”

 

Shiro wants to retort that Keith’s got no room to call anyone else a self-sacrificing idiot but his voice fails him. He sits there, doing a poor impression of a goldfish, and wonders what’s going on? 

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

Keith snorts, “I’m _pissed_. But I also understand why you did it.” He pushes himself off the wall, hands hanging by his side. They swing slightly as he begins to walk forward. Shiro stares at his hands, own fingers twitching as Keith’s soft voice carries forward, “You think you’re broken. That I deserve better. That I’ll be scared to hear what in the year you were gone. That I won’t accept you how you are right now.”

 

Shiro feels like he’s falling apart from the inside out. He’s shocked he doesn’t _hear_  something crack when Keith’s kneels before him and touches his Galra hand. But his heart squeezes painfully when Keith raises the metallic hand and presses it against his cheek.

 

His dark blue eyes are solemn and earnest as he continues, “Nothing’s changed. You’re still the same person in your heart. If you weren’t then you wouldn’t be here. _We_  wouldn’t be here.” 

 

There’s a lump growing in his throat, swelling until Shiro feels his breath constrict. He tries to speak again but again, his voice fails himself. Because he’s not. He’s not the same person. He’s…

 

With a soft, understanding noise, Keith moves up. His forehead is smooth and warm against Shiro’s clammy one. “Do you trust me?” Keith asks, gloved hands holding his face steady.

 

Shiro nods slowly.

 

“Then trust me when I say I know what I’m doing when I pick you.” Keith whispers shakily, pain finally seeping into his voice. “I’d pick you every time, no matter what. You’re… You’re the only choice for me Takashi.”

 

With a choked sob, Shiro throws his arms around Keith and pulls him into his lap. It’s a relief, such a relief, that Keith follows easy as can be. Settles down with his knees digging into Shiro’s hips and hugs him back so hard Shiro’s shoulders ache. 

 

But it’s fine. It’s good.

 

“I’ve missed you so _much_.” Keith whispers.

 

Shiro nods and answers back in the same pained tone, “Me too. Sorry I made you wait.”


End file.
